elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Mico elevator fixtures
This is a list of different elevator fixtures that have been made by Foshan Mueller & Mico Elevator Technology Co., Ltd., also known as Mico Control. Buttons MC-NPXB-5 This is a gold coloured rectangle buttons with illuminating number/symbol and halo. MC Delta Lift 3.jpg|Mico Control MC-NPXB-5 buttons used in a Delta Lift elevator in Indonesia. MC Delta Lift 4.jpg|Two Mico Control hall stations with MC-NPXB-5 buttons. IMG_0645.JPG|A Mico Control hall station in Indonesia with MC-NPXB-5 buttons. Delta Lift carstation Bali.JPG|A Mico Control car station in Indonesia with MC-NPXB-5 buttons. MC buttons 2014 Delta Lift.JPG MC-NPXB-S This is a stainless steel rectangle buttons with illuminating number/symbol and halo. MC Button JOG.jpg|An elevator call station made by Mico Control with MC-NPXB-S buttons. ImT COP Puntjak.jpg|An elevator car station with Mico Control MC-NPXB-S buttons. Guangri MC buttons 1.jpg|Mico Control MC-NPXB-S buttons (the buttons for levels -2 and -3) used in a Guangri elevator in Macau. MC-MPXB-M This button is similar to MC-NPXB-S except that it has braille marks and illuminating tactile legend like Dewhurst. Guangri MC buttons 2.jpg|Mico Control MC-MPXB-M buttons used in a Guangri elevator in Macau. Guangri MC buttons 1.jpg|Mico Control MC-MPXB-M buttons (the buttons for levels -1, 1 and 2) MC-A07T This is a square button made of stainless steel with illuminating number/symbol and halo. LINE_Elevator_generic_buttons.jpg|Mico Control MC-A07T buttons, used in a LINE-branded elevator in Jakarta, Indonesia. MC-D2S-1 This is a round, domed gold coloured button with illuminating number/symbol and halo. There are two different versions of this button; one is the regular one with a domed button and the other one is ultra thin with a flat button. Mico Control LINE elev 1.JPG|A Mico Control hall station with MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. MC Fixtures Bali 3.jpg|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. MC Fixtures Bali 1.jpg|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. Mico Control LINE elev 2.JPG|A Mico Control car station featuring MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. IMG_0785.JPG|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 buttons (regular version). Shown here: Door open/close button and floor buttons. Mico Control LINE elev 3.JPG|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. Shown here: A button for level 5, intercom and alarm button. MC Fixtures Bali 5.jpg|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. The door open button lights up blue. MC Fixtures Bali 6.jpg|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. The door close button lights up amber/orange. MC Fixtures Bali 2.jpg|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (regular version) buttons. LINE_Elevator_fixtures.jpg|Mico Control MC-D2S-1 buttons (ultra thin version) Micolift Fixtures Macau 2.jpg|A modernized Otis 2000 VF elevator car station with Mico Control MC-D2S-1 (ultra thin version) buttons in Macau, China. Also notice the "Micolift" brand name. MC-D2K-T This button looks very similar to the MC-D2S-1 series except that it is ultra thin. MC-NH2-T Similar to the MC-D2S-1 and MC-D2K-T series except that it has an oval shaped metallic frame instead of round. MC-AK-18 (Ultra Thin) This button resembles Otis's concave buttons with the braille/tactile plate attached on it, except that the push button itself is flat. MC-ARI-P This is a round button made of stainless steel button with illuminating number/symbol and halo. MC-ARI-A-1 This button looks similar to the MC-ARI-P except that it has thinner frame. NewLineHOP.jpg|A Mico hall station with MC-ARI-A-1 button. VIDEO_20150815_101923.mp4_snapshot_01.09_-2015.08.19_10.08.43-.jpg|Mico Control MC-ARI-A-1 buttons. MC-BCT-2 A lot similar to MC-ARI-A-1 except that it has a slightly thicker illuminating halo and an illuminating tactile legend. MC-BCT-3 Similar to MC-BCT-2 except that it has a much thinner illuminating halo. MC-TVL-06A This is a square button made of either plastic or stainless steel with braille marks, and an illuminating halo and tactile legend. Mico TVL 2.jpg|A Mico Control MC-TVL-06A button as seen from their official catalogue. Mico TVL 1.jpg|A page from Mico Control catalogue with a diagram of their MC-TVL-06A button. Floor indicators Mico Control makes three different types of floor indicators, they are color LCD, serial dot matrix and parallel dot matrix displays. They also makes simple digital segments LED display which falls under the parallel dot matrix display segment. Micolift Fixtures Macau 1.jpg|A Mico Control series DP-1664D serial LED dot matrix hall floor indicator in Macau. MC Fixtures Bali 1.jpg|A typical Mico Control LED dot matrix display used as floor indicator on a hall station. MC Fixtures Bali 3.jpg MC Delta Lift 4.jpg MC Delta Lift 1.jpg MC Fixtures Bali 4.jpg|A typical Mico Control LED dot matrix display used as floor indicator on a car station. MC Delta Lift 2.jpg LINE_INDICATOR.jpg Hall and car stations Mico Control makes eight different styles of hall and car stations, known as MC-01 to -08. The first two digit stands for "Mico Control" while the last two digits being the series number. For car stations, there is a "C" character in between "MC-" and the last two digit numbers. For example, MC-C01 is a car operating panel which is part of the MC-01 series. For hall stations, it follows the same format as the car station version except that the character "C" is replaced with "H" (e.g. MC-H01 is a hall operating panel which is part of the MC-01 series). Some hall stations series have an "a" or "b" suffix added after the two digit series number; this suffix is to denote either a call station (without a floor indicator) or a hall station with two floor indicators. For examples, MC-H01a is a hall station with only a single floor indicator while MC-H02b comes with two floor indicators, MC-H07a is a call station without a floor indicator, etc. MC Delta Lift 4.jpg|Mico Control MC-H01b hall stations. Delta Lift carstation Bali.JPG|An example of a Mico Control MC-C01 car station. External links *Elevator Buttons - MICO Category:Elevator fixtures guide